bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 205
is the two hundred fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary As Tetsutetsu continues his assault, Endeavor's words still echo in Shoto's mind telling him to boost his body's heat until it reaches its limit. Shoto comes to the conclusion that if neither ice or fire has an effect on his opponent, then he will have to take his fire power to new heights. In a flashback he remembers his father telling him that his control over his fire side is still dangerous when he goes full throttle. However, he says that Shoto's fire power has at least finally been able to surpass even his own. Shoto also recalls Izuku's words from their fight at the U.A. Sports Festival telling him that the power of his fire half belongs to him. Suddenly, the temperature of his flames begin to rise, to the point where even Tetsutetsu starts to feel effects of it. Shoto tells his opponent to back off otherwise he is going to melt. The intensity of his flames continue to rise which causes one of the cameras broadcasting the battle to melt. As Midnight and All Might continue to watch the match, the latter remarks that Shoto has Endeavor's flame power. The flames begin to take a toll on Tetsutetsu, causing him to yell that it is hot. Tetsutetsu acknowledges that the heat is absurd and catches on to Shoto's plan to try and accumulate heat inside of him. However, he deduces that his opponent's plan is a double edge sword as raising the heat must also be taking a toll on himself as well and concludes that there is no way he can sustain that power for long. He then proceeds to charge at Shoto with the latter blasting his flames at him and increasing its intensity. Tetsutetsu manages to endure the heat and knee Shoto in the stomach. Shoto endures the attack as well and tells Tetsutetsu that if he continues, then he will walk away with more than just a burn. Tetsutetsu yells back that if he is not daring and putting his life on the line during practice, then he won't be able to risk it when it comes to the real thing and that they both need to go further and beyond their limits. Shoto grins and replies that he is too loud. Meanwhile, Pony and Mezo continue their battle. Pony is riding her horns to distance herself from Mezo, with the latter using his own Quirk grab the horns she fires at him. She thinks to herself that even though she has ran so far away, the heat still reaches her. This causes her to want to go back and help Tetsutetsu. Pony tries to wrap up the battle and send Mezo straight to the prison with her Super Move. Mezo gets fired up and counters with his own Super Move. As Pony launches her horns in rapid fire succession, Mezo is able to destroy them at the same rate. In attempt to end the stalemate quickly, Pony tries a sneak attack by making one of her horns go in a different direction and attack Mezo from his backside. However, there is actually an eye on Mezo's back so he is able to see the attack coming and destroys the horn. Afterwards, Mashirao appears and grabs Pony by the horns and follows up with a Super Move. He says that if he can prevent her horns from firing off, then she is not much of a threat. Pony is frustrated and says that the way he got her was so ordinary. Mezo tells Mashirao to take her to the prison and go help Shoto. Juzo appears behind Mezo using his Quirk to which Mashirao notices and yells out. Back at the other battle, Shoto and Tetsutetsu continue to exceed their limits. Tetsutetsu yells that Shoto's flames have gotten weaker, while also yelling that it is hot. Shoto replies that Tetsutetsu has gotten slower as well. He then thinks to himself that his doziness is not allowing him to move his body as he wishes and wants to cool down, but in order to do so he needs to distance himself from Tetsutetsu. His father's words echos once more, telling him to surpass his limits. Shoto is about to perform an unknown Super Move when he is suddenly stopped by Juzo, who softens the ground with his Quirk. Juzo tells Tetsutetsu that he is going to melt and hardens the ground once again after debris falls on Shoto, trapping him. Out of the blue, Tenya appears and kicks Juzo which destroys half of his mask and sends him flying. He then carries Shoto and apologizes to him for being late. Tetsutetsu says that he won't let them get away. Tenya has a flashback to the time he fought Stain along with receiving wisdom from his brother. He yells that he will abstain from villains and that saving comes first. Juzo is struggling to get up and is frustrated that Tenya was able to send him flying with only one kick. He regrets underestimating Tenya because he said he could not control his power and as a result decided to leave him for later. Juzo knows that if he is knocked out, then his softening Quirk will be undone which will cause trouble for his team. He acknowledges that this is his loss, but cannot allow for his entire team to lose because of him. In a last ditch effort Juzo decides to soften a giant tower and yells at Tetsutetsu to push it. Tenya tries to run away at full speed while carrying Shoto, but both get crushed by the building and get knocked out. At the same time, both Juzo and Tetsutetsu also collapse and are out cold. The third round seemingly ends in a tie. Quick References Chapter Notes *Shoto uses his flames beyond their limit, while suffering from fatigue. **Multiple characters confirm that the flames Shoto uses are hot enough to melt Tetsutetsu's Steel Quirk. *Mezo Shoji reveals a new super move: Octoblow. *Mashirao Ojiro reveals a new super move: Tornado Tail Dance. *Pony Tsunotori also reveals a new super move: Thunder Horn. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 205 fr:Chapitre 205